


Oui Oui Mon Ami

by sunken_ships (sunken__ships)



Series: C'est Moi 'Verse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ((Burr and Tjeffs are also mentioned)), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Lafayette is Really Hot™, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, also he's super flirty bc he's laf, and literally everyone has a crush on him, this is absolute trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunken__ships/pseuds/sunken_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton meet Lafayette, the first thought they all have is:<br/>"Oh no, he's hot."<br/>The second thought they all have is:<br/>"Oh no, he's REALLY hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hercules Mulligan

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for clicking on this bc the title and summary are awful bc i couldn't think of anything uwu  
> basically i came across this fic with what i THOUGHT was this idea but it turned out to be completely different so here's what i thought that fic was going to be. i am complete trash™ and i'll see myself out ty also daveed diggs is literally the love and light of my life ok b y e

     Hercules Mulligan was the one who had the fortune to meet Lafayette first. Lafayette had moved from Auvergne, France, only a month prior to their meeting, and college was due to start in two weeks. Hercules was working in H&M – it had been a full day, nine till six, and he was in the last half hour of the shift. And all he could think about, as he scanned item after item and picked up piece of clothing after piece of clothing and wished customer after customer a good day, was how much he was looking forward to slipping on his hand-knitted woollen socks and curling up in bed to watch _Jane the Virgin_.

     That is, until Lafayette walked into the shop.

     Of course, at the time, Hercules didn’t know Lafayette’s name. But Lafayette walked into the shop all the same, his wild curls pulled back into a high ponytail, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he perused the male shirts section.

     And, well, as a helpful shop assistant, and obviously under obligation to do so, Hercules made his way over to ask if this tall, lanky but _definitely_ fit, hot potential customer was in any need of assistance.

     “Hi,” Hercules said, catching the guy’s attention, and _oh_ boy he was even hotter up close, stay cool, Herc, keep it natural. “Can I help you with anything?”

     The guy, whose close-cut beard, Hercules noticed, was perfect in every way, shrugged. “Ah, _non_ , I do not think so.”

     Hercules swallowed his resigned sigh. The guy was French.

     For fuck’s sake.

     The guy paused. “Unless… Well, I am starting college in two weeks. I moved to America only a short time ago. I was just looking to add something new to my wardrobe.”

     Hercules tried to fashion his smile into something that wasn’t hazy-eyed, as it was valiantly attempting to be, but instead polite, as it should be when addressing a customer, no matter how beautiful the customer may be. “Of course. Did you have anything particular in mind?”

     “Something fun,” Beautiful Guy said thoughtfully. He took half a step back and Hercules was _not_ prepared for the way his eyes raked up and down Hercules’ body. “What you are wearing is nice,” Beautiful Guy said while Hercules chanted in his head, _Don’t flirt with him, don’t flirt with him, he’s a customer, he’s way out of your league_.

     “You don’t look so bad yourself,” Hercules said, and instantly wanted to die.

     But hey, what do you know – Beautiful Guy actually smiled. A slow smile, that made Hercules’ knees go weak. “Thank you,” Beautiful Guy said, and Hercules needed to sit down for a minute because that voice and the way it went all smooth and sensual was going to haunt him for the rest of his days. “You should see me when I actually make an effort in how I dress.”

 _Is that an invitation?_ Hercules thought, and then realised he’d said it out loud, and wanted to die again.

     Beautiful Guy laughed, and suddenly there were soft, warm puppies and kittens cuddled up in Hercules’ arms – or at least, it felt like it. “We’ll see which clothes you pick for me, first, Hercules,” Beautiful Guy said.

     Hercules took a moment to realise: of course, his name badge. And God, did he want to hear Beautiful Guy say his name a million times. “Fair enough,” he said, trying not to puff his chest out too much, because what the fuck, Beautiful Guy was flirting back, and wasn’t that the ego boost of the century. “And what’s your name?”

     Beautiful Guy smirked. “It’s a mouthful.”

     “I can handle a mouthful.”

     Beautiful Guy’s smile widened, seemingly delighted that Hercules had played along with the double entendre – but how could Hercules have not? “Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette.”

     Hercules’ eyebrows shot up. “Um,” he said, like an idiot. “Wow.” It was a ridiculously long name, yes, but it sounded like fucking music.

     Marie-Joseph… uh… de… Paul Gilbert du Something chuckled. “Just Lafayette is fine.”

     “Lafayette,” Hercules said with a nod of his head, and laughed once, somewhat sheepishly, because he was uncultured American trash. “Nice to meet you, Lafayette.”

     “Nice to meet you too, Hercules,” Lafayette said, his eyes twinkling, and Hercules’ heart turned to absolute mush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random fact: i left out the 'marquis' bit in laf's name bc it wasn't actually part of his name, it was his title, like 'lord' or 'king' or whatever  
> also u may be thinking 'laf has a nice beard but he's just starting college???? he's young????' well my guy let me tell u a thing and that thing is that he's 20, like herc, unlike alex and john who are both 19, and i mean like can u imagine daveed w/o a beard


	2. John Laurens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick heads-up: words [written in brackets like this] are being spoken in French. i will not embarrass myself trying to write in a language that i know nothing about (this idea was taken from the incredible les mis fic '(I'm Not) Fluent In You' by the_sky_is_forever)

     John Laurens was the second – although, really, he met Lafayette twice. The first time, you see, he couldn’t quite remember, due to the fact that he was so drunk he couldn’t even walk five metres without stumbling over his own feet. It was the first week of college, and someone had decided to throw a massive party. And, John being John, he was having the time of his life. And, John being John, he didn’t care that he wasn’t quite twenty-one yet. In fact, he was only nineteen.

     “Yo, Laurens,” Hercules said, tapping John on the shoulder roughly. If anyone’s voice could be heard about the thudding music of a house party, it was Hercules’. John swung around, smiling widely.

     “Herc! My man!” he cried, throwing his arms out to the side in greeting, accidentally smacking someone in the face with his beer bottle. “Fuck, sorry.”

     “Remember that guy I told you about in H&M?”

     John struggled to remember through the drunken haze, but something jogged in his memory. “The hot one, right? The… The France one?”

     “Yeah,” Hercules replied. John couldn’t decipher whether Hercules was drunk or not. Maybe a little tipsy. But he could take his alcohol _way_ better than John could. “Guess what? Turns out he goes here.”

     John gawked. “No shit? He goes to Columbia?” Someone bumped into him from behind and he whirled around, snapping, “Fucking watch it.”

     “Hey, listen, this is important,” Hercules said sharply, and grabbed John’s wrist, dragging him away from the writhing mass of dancing bodies, despite John’s protests. Once a safe distance away from anyone who might cause John to throw a punch – which was quite a feat in itself – Hercules focused back to the real issue at hand. “You know I always love a good fight, bro, but you fuckin’ heard me, right? That guy is _here_.”

     “The French one?” John repeated, and Hercules backhanded him in the stomach.

     “Pay attention, you fucking lightweight. Yes, the French one. He’s here. Like, _here_ here.”

     “At the party here?” John said, and Hercules nodded, grinning.

     “Uh-huh. And I ran into him, and we’ve been talking.”

     John waggled his eyebrows. “‘Talking’.”

     Hercules sighed. “Trust me, I hope that it’ll be more than talking by the end of the night. I am fucking horny for him, holy shit.”

     “Then do it! What’re you waiting for, man?”

     “I told him I’d introduce you.”

     John gaped. “Then what the fuck are we standing here for? Where is he?”

     Hercules shook his head as if to clear it. “Right. Yeah.” He took John’s wrist again and led him through the hallway, back into the living room, and out the back door onto the porch. The backyard wasn’t private by any means – people were drinking and smoking and oh look, was that a couple having sex over there? – but at least the music was muffled by the doors, and the night air did wonders for clearing John’s head. Well, it did a little bit, anyway.

     Hercules tugged John over to where the hot French H&M guy was perched against the edge of the porch, chatting to two girls, the three of them almost entirely concealed in shadow; the porch lights were doing a poor job of illuminating anything but the porch. Hercules paused for a moment, and John glanced over at him to see a slight frown on his face – it _did_ look like that the girls were flirting with the guy – but then the moment passed, and Hercules hopped down onto the grass. John half-fell from the porch onto the ground; Hercules was quite a bit taller than him and so did not suffer from the same height-induced problems. “Laf,” Hercules said, completely cutting into the conversation, and John was pretty sure he’d just spoken over the top of one of the girls. “This is John.”

     The guy – Laf, apparently – smiled as if he and John had known each other for ten years and were just catching up. “Ah! John!” He held his arms out wide and then placed his hands on John’s jaw, and kissed both of his cheeks. John was a little thrown, but, hey, the guy smelled really nice, so who was he to complain?

     “It’s so nice to meet you.” Laf stepped back, and gestured to the two girls, who seemed a bit taken aback by being so rudely interrupted. “Ladies, this is Hercules and his friend John. Hercules and I met a few weeks ago. Hercules, John, this is Eliza and Peggy. They’re absolutely stunning, _non_?”

     The two girls giggled, and Laf placed a hand on Eliza’s arm, squeezing it gently. “I’d love to keep talking to you. Can we meet up another time? Parties are sometimes the worst place to meet, as fun as they are. I’d love to be able to see you both in the light of day.”

     Eliza and Peggy glanced at each other, and then nodded. “That would be lovely,” Eliza said.

     “Perfect,” Laf said with a warm smile. “Let me get your phone numbers. I’ll catch up with you later, _oui_?”

     The two girls eagerly pulled out their phones, and numbers were exchanged. Hercules tensed a little beside John. Then the girls left, seeming very pleased with themselves as they did so, and Laf turned his full attention back to Hercules and John. “Weren’t they just gorgeous?” he said, and sighed. “Now, John. Tell me: is everything Hercules told me about you true?”

     John frowned. “What has he told you about me?”

     Laf laughed. “I’m only joking. He’s left much to the imagination. I’m Lafayette, by the way.”

     The name sparked something in John’s brain. “[Wait,]” he said, slipping into French. “[You’re French. I can speak French.]”

     Lafayette beamed. “[That’s wonderful! Oh, I miss being able to speak French sometimes, you know? America is great, don’t get me wrong, but it’s so much easier to find the words for things in your first language.]”

     John took a moment, as slow as his brain was moving, to translate in his head, but then nodded. “[Yeah, I get you.]” He squinted at Lafayette. “[Herc always talked about how hot you were. I can’t even see you properly right now. Can you stand somewhere where I can see you better?]”

     “Hey, I heard my name in there,” Hercules said warningly. “John, what did you say?”

     “He just said he wanted to see my face better,” Lafayette said. “And who am I to tell him no?”

     He climbed back up onto the porch, giving John a very nice view of his ass, and stood under the porch light. John clambered back up onto the porch, too, with far less grace as he was drunk and small, and Hercules followed, helping John to his feet when he did so.

     John stood up straight and was given his first proper look of Lafayette. His first impression was that Lafayette was tall. Maybe even taller than Hercules. His hair was out – dark corkscrew curls that bounced whenever he moved his head – and he wore a navy blue collared shirt whose sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. John blinked slowly. Lafayette had very nice forearms. In fact, he had very nice arms, in general. And shoulders, and legs, and lips, and face.

     Lafayette held out his arms, as if saying, _Tah dah_.

     “You’re pretty,” John mumbled, and Lafayette laughed.

     “You can talk,” Lafayette replied with a smile that made John’s stomach bubble.

     John’s eyes fixated on Lafayette’s hair, and wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it. More specifically, grab onto it, so he could pull Lafayette’s face down to his to make out with him.

     Yeah. Making out with him would be a good idea. A very good idea.

     Lafayette stepped closer. “Hercules, surely not you _and_ everyone you know can be heartbreakingly attractive,” he said with a laugh.

     “Well, I know you now too, don’t I?” Hercules said, and Lafayette waved a hand, smiling.

     “You flatter me.”

     John leant over to Hercules. “Herc,” he stage-whispered, while Lafayette watched on with an amused smile. “I wanna make out with him.”

     Hercules sighed. “Yeah,” he said, patting John’s back. “Me too, buddy. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((the girls featured in here were going to be just randoms but hey may as well make them characters we know)) ((also peggy is still in high school here but she was snuck in shhhh dw she and eliza are being safe, unlike john))


	3. Alexander Hamilton

     Alexander was the third and final person, out of the four of them, to meet Lafayette. He’d spent the first semester of college alone, and he was fine with that. He’d made one friend – if you could call it that. A guy named Aaron Burr, who only got along with Alexander due to his complete passiveness. Well, perhaps ‘get along’ was too strong a phrase; ‘tolerate’, would better suit.

     And as proud as Alexander was, and as much as he was used to being on his own, he did want someone to talk to. Someone who didn’t always tell him that he’d be better off if he just sit down and shut up every once in a while, even if Burr was well-meaning. Someone who he could share ideas with.

     A friend.

     And, strangely enough, he found his friend in the first week of second semester. Really, he found three friends. His old roommate – some jackass called Thomas Jefferson – had kicked him out of the dorm on the grounds that ‘he was there first’. Which Alexander was _fine_ with, really. All he and Jefferson did was bitch and fight, anyway. Neither of them ever got anything productive done while in the same room as each other.

     But then that meant that Alexander had nowhere to live. He’d camped out at a youth hostel in town for the break, and had emailed the housing department back and forth constantly, begging for them to help him find anywhere he could stay that was within his price range.

     Then one day, he received an email. In the email was some information on a four-bedroom apartment. The three current residents, all students, were looking for a fourth.

     Alexander looked at the price, and instantly emailed the housing department back, saying that he couldn’t wait to move in.

     His first thought when he met his new housemates was, _Oh shit they’re all hot_. And that remained his first, and only, thought as he was given the tour of the apartment, and when all four of them sat down to introduce themselves properly.

     “So, like we said before, I’m John Laurens,” said John, who had lovely brown curls and to-die-for freckles.

     “Hercules Mulligan,” said Hercules, who had biceps as big as Alexander’s head and a voice that sounded like dark chocolate cupcakes tasted.

     “And I am Lafayette,” said Lafayette, who just straight-up seemed to be some kind of model.

     Alexander, of course, had already wowed Lafayette – and John, to his surprise – with his flawless French (it was, after all, his first language), and Hercules had stared blankly into an invisible camera like he was in _The Office_.

     “Well,” Alexander said with a grin, “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m thinking that this just might work out.”

 

     He’d been living in the apartment for all of three days when he’d witnessed, for the first time, Lafayette walking out of the bathroom after just having taken a shower, dressed in nothing but tight, light grey boxers, towelling off his hair.

     Alexander had almost walked into him, nose buried in his phone as he scrolled through his tweets like it was the morning paper, but had pulled back at the last second, glancing up, saying, “Oops, sorry–”

     The words had died in his mouth as his eyes had laid eyes on the most perfect specimen of the human body he’d ever seen in real life; the only other time he’d seen similar examples were in fashion magazines or in porn.

     Perfectly toned arms. Washboard abs. Muscular legs.

     “Just let me know when you’re done,” Lafayette said lightly with a smile, and Alexander flushed a deep red, realising he’d done a fucking awful job of concealing the fact that he’d been openly ogling.

     “Uh…” He hurriedly stepped to the side and Lafayette sashayed past.

     “It’s nice to know that no one in this apartment is straight,” he called over his shoulder, and Alexander’s eyes couldn’t help but follow him. Jesus Christ, those shoulder and back muscles – and that ass was fucking fantastic.

     He blinked and snapped his head forward again, walking quickly to the kitchen with his head down.

     He was just getting the Cheerios from the pantry when he heard barely-muffled laughter behind him. He turned around to see John and Hercules, who, when they realised they’d been caught, burst out laughing.

     “You guys… didn’t see that, did you?” Alexander asked, but he already knew the answer.

     “Alex, don’t even bother,” Hercules said.

     “We’ve been living with him for a few months now, and we still do the exact same thing,” John admitted. “We’d say you get used to it, but you don’t.”

     Alexander didn’t know whether to continue being embarrassed or to be relieved that he wasn’t alone. “Have you guys ever…?”

     “What, hooked up with him?” Hercules said, and he and John laughed again. “My friend, if either of us put half as much effort into study as we did trying to get into Laf’s pants, we’d both be done with college already. Accelerated right through.”

     “You’ll be able to join us,” John said. “We have sleepovers where we drink red wine and cry over how hot he is.”

     It was then that Lafayette decided to wander into the kitchen, dressed casually in a loose tank top and skinny jeans, his hair still damp from the shower. He grinned when he saw Alex, who pretended to be busy with his cereal.

     And then Lafayette pressed his body up against Alexander’s from behind. “You like what you saw?” he murmured in Alexander’s ear, before reaching around and grabbing half a handful of Cheerios from the bowl, and then he was gone, giving Alexander a firm pat on the butt as he went.

     Alexander was rarely at a loss for words. But boy, would Burr be proud of him now.

**Author's Note:**

> i may add more chapters abt the Laf Trash Clan (as i call them now apparently) if i feel like it or if a whole bunch of people comment like OMG MORE PLZ THIS IS AMAZING but there u go


End file.
